nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pagani Huayra
The Pagani Huayra is the successor to the Pagani Zonda. Its name is a reference to Huayra-tata, a South American wind god. The twin-turbocharged Mercedes-Benz V12 engine found in the Huayra is based on M275, which was utilised in SL 65 AMG Black Series, although fitted with a revamped ECU, intercooler, and smaller turbochargers for reduced turbo lag. Production was launched in 2011. The Pagani Huayra currently holds the Top Gear Test Track record of 1:13.8. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The Pagani Huayra appears in Shift 2: Unleashed with an A 1870 overall performance rating. Handling is rated at 4,21. The Huayra is purchaseable for $1,265,000 and is classed as a Modern Road vehicle. The Huayra possesses one of the highest top speeds out of all Class A cars. It can also accelerate fast thanks to its twin-turbo V12. Although it's prone to oversteer at high speeds. With Works conversion, it can exceed 248 mph (400 km/h). The Speedhunters Pack DLC features a Speedhunters offshoot of the Huayra. Its overall performance is rated at A 2150 whilst its handling has the same rating as the stock variant. It can reach a top speed of 255 mph (411 km/h). 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Pagani Huayra appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 5 vehicle. It is also available as the "NFS Edition" and as the "Speedhunters Signature Edition", which looks very similar to its Shift 2: Unleashed rendition. Both of these cars appear as Tier 6 vehicles. The stock variant is unlocked in The Run mode. The Speedhunters Huayra can be unlocked upon beating twenty objectives in the Supercar playlist. The NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating twenty objectives in the Mixed Competition playlist. The stock variant is one of the fastest Tier 5 cars in terms of top speed. Its acceleration is strong enough for keeping up with other high-performance rear-wheel drive cars. Its handling is rated "Normal". The NFS Edition shares the same performance statistics with the standard variant. The Speedhunters version boasts a V12 engine with a power output of 898 bhp at 6,200 rpm. 0 to 60 mph is possible in 3,4 seconds, which is an average time for a Tier 6 car. It also has an impressive top speed which is 253 mph (407 km/h). Its handling is rated "Normal". 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Huayra was first revealed in a multiplayer teaser trailer for Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) that was released on August 10th, 2012. It appears in the final release as an Exotic class vehicle and is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #2 in Singleplayer. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Speedlevel 50 in Multiplayer. The acceleration of the Huayra is among the fastest in the game but slightly weaker than the Lamborghini Aventador's. It also has a less responsive steering feel but is capable of a top speed typical for the Exotic class. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The Pagani Huayra appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Exotic category. It has high stats in with a focus more on top speed. The car costs $1,500,000 in-game. There is an "NFS Edition" available for $2,500,000, which improves acceleration and handling. Media 'Gallery' Huayra Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Pagani Huarya Speedhunters Edition Shift 2.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Speedhunters Edition) Pagani Huarya Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Pagani Huarya.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5) TheRun_PaganiHuayraNFSEdition.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - "NFS Edition") TheRun_PaganiHuayraSpeedhunters.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - "Speedhunters") MW2012Huayra.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) NFSMW2012MobileHuayra.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileHuayraNFS.jpg|Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) 'Videos' Category:Cars Category:Pagani Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Italian Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:700-800 Horsepower Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars